


Best Friends Brother.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Best Friends, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge are joint at the hip. They're are two peas in a pod. They are polar opposite of each other but their each others constants and best friends. What happens when Veronica's step brother Jughead Jones happens to walk into the picture?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal@softbetts on tumblr. Please go give her Instagram some love and her amazing edits. Check out our other fics and my individual fics I've done on my own. She's an amazing person to write with.

Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge were unseaprable. They were two peas in a pod. They were the polar opposite but worked. All their friends and joked calling them the twisted sisters.

Veronica Lodge lived in an apartment with her step brother. Veronica’s step brother Jughead was a mystery. He kept to himself. All Betty knew about him was that he liked to read and that Veronica hated him. Betty was intrigued about him. He was hot there was no denying that. What drove Betty towards him was that he was intelligent and good looking. If you asked her he was the whole package.

Betty was currently at Veronica’s house. She still lived with her family in New York where they went to college. It was a huge penthouse. Jughead lived there too. Veronica mentioned that he came from a rough childhood and living in a big house was strange for him. He usually only stayed in his room.

Betty was there getting ready for a party with Veronica. Betty wasn't much of a party animal like Veronica she was more of a home body. Sje quickly hid in Veronica's room trying to escape her madness for a moment of peace.

Veronica invited so many people over for the party since her mom and Jughead’s dad were out of town. 

Veronica went downstairs to get snacks and drinks ready while Betty was alone in Veronica’s room. The door was open and Jughead walked up to it. 

“Hey Veronica please don’t....” Jughead said. “Oh, sorry. I thought Veronica was in here.”

"I'm sorry but I know V won't come in here and all I want is my pj's and pizza with a good show on." Betty pouted.

“I was just coming to tell her to make sure to keep the noise down. I hate when she has parties.”

"Tell me about it, I'm going to be on V alert." Betty joked.

Jughead just smiled faintly. “You’re Betty, right?”

"Yeah you're Juggie right? I mean Jughead."

“Yeah.”

"Can you hide me?" She battered her eyelashes pulling puppy dog eyes.

“Veronica would get mad at me and hate me even more. I can’t. Sorry. Try to have fun. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” Jughead smiled as he left the room and headed back to his bedroom. 

Veronica walked into the bedroom. “Everything is set. Party in ten minutes.” She smiled.

"Yay." Betty said with the most fake enthusiasum.

“Oh shush. Maybe you’ll meet a guy.” Veronica teased.

"Maybe." Betty shrugged.

“I’m going to go tell Jug to not come downstairs. I don’t need him embarrassing me.” Veronica said getting up.

"Oh I can do it in less harsh words." Betty said.

“Okay.”

Betty headed to Jughead's room and knocked on the door.“Come in.” He said. 

She walked in and looked around. It was almost empty. The grey walls contrasted with the black bedsheets. 

There were no posters or anything besides a bookshelf and a small desk in the corner. 

He sat on his bed with a book propped up in his lap."Last chance to save me." She pouted.

"I wish I could but I value my life." He teased.

"Oh and you don't value mine." She joked.

“We just met Betts, I’m all I have.” He teased.

"But you could be my Prince Charming."He just smiled faintly. “So, I’m guessing Veronica sent you in here to tell me something because she doesn’t want to go near me?” He joked.

"Yep but I'm asking please make my experience more enjoyable and ignore her spoilt ass."

“How can I make it more enjoyable for you, Betts” He teased.

"By enduring the pain of jocks, wanna be hipster stones and the spoilt NYC brats with me."

“You want me to go downstairs to the party?”

"Well if I have to endure it you can. I'm such a home body and hate parties but also struggle saying no towards the people I car about... Also you haven't given me the option of safe surrending in here." Betty said as she sat on his bed.

“Veronica would kill you and me.” He teased. “I’ll go downstairs to the party with you.”

"Jughead Jones I think you are my Romeo because we're going to get killed anyway. Let's be real." Betty smiled towards him. Jughead just smiled back at her.

Betty couldn't help but smile back at him. He had a gorgeous smile. Betty continued to head back to Veronica as Jughead followed her. They went downstairs right as the party was starting. People were filtering in. Luckily Veronica went into host/party girl mode leaving Betty and Jughead in the kitchen to talk.

“I hate parties. Mostly just people.” He teased.

"That's why I love my dorm less roommate. They haven't found me one yet."

“I still live here. I hate it. Acting like everything is normal.... like I’m rich and happy. Dealing with Veronica treating me like shit all the time.... I just want to go home.”

"Well maybe you can come to my dorm where all the normal people are when it gets too much." Betty suggested.

“Maybe.” He said.

"Okay then... Oh my favourite part of In Cold Blood has to be the climax."

“You’ve read it?”

"You sound so suprise. I'm majoring in English language." Betty smiled.

“It’s my favorite book.”

"Good choice,mines beloved." Betty told him.

“I like that one too.”

"He reads, he's good looking and you like my favourite book. V is an idiot." Betty teased.

He just shrugged. “I’m her stepbrother. I guess that makes me to most terrible person in the world. Most of her friends hate me too.”

"I hate the rest of her stuck up friends. I'm the exception because I actually like you sexy."Jughead just smirked"You have a gorgeous smile too."

“So do you.”

"Thanks to me having braces when I was starting high school." Betty blushed in embarrassment. He just smiled faintly. 

“Hey there beanie boy.” One of the popular dicks from their school walked up to Jughead. “I’m shocked you’re here, scum.” 

“I live here, Reggie.”

"Baby just ignore him." Betty said. "Let's go to your room." Betty held a hand out for Jughead. She gave him a look of trust me. Reggie fancied her and she didn't want to be there with him either. Betty and Jughead walked upstairs and went to his room.

"Sorry." Betty smiled.

“It’s okay. I wanted to get out of there anyway.”

"God me too. I'm so tired and want my bed with some good TV." Betty admitted.

“We could watch Netflix on my laptop?” He suggested.

"Sure." Jughead opened up the drawer in his desk and pulled out his laptop. He logged into his Netflix as he let Betty choose what to watch. “I’m going to go downstairs and get some food. You want anything?” Jughead asked.

"Umm crisps and cake."

“Okay.”

Jughead managed to retrieve the snacks without anyone speaking to him. He found Betty laid on his bed. She sat up once she saw him.

"Sorry, you're bed is more comfortable than the dorm ones."

“It’s okay.”

Jughead came to sit next to her. He began to play the show. It was a new one neither of them had started yet Orphans Black. They sat there for awhile watching. The party wouldn’t die down. It was still so loud."They're ruining an interesting show." Betty pouted.

"Tell me about it. I guess we have to catch it a different time. I'll come around to yours." He said.

"Pinky promise?"

"Are we five?" He teased.

"Maybe." She giggled.

"I promise."

“Great.” She smiled.

Betty saw his curl drop from his hat,so without thinking she raced her hands to softly move his hair out his eyes. Jughead just smiled faintly."Juggie." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't matter."

"No tell me." He smiled.

"No its okay." She told him.

"Betts pretty please."

“Jug....” 

“Please?”

Betty just glanced at his lips as she licked her own. Jughead saw where she was glancing and gently reached out to touch her face. He tilted her jaw up and leaned down, covering her mouth with his in a heated kiss. 

Betty smiled as she kissed him back with the same lust and passion. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist as she held his face. They pulled back for air but reconnected the kiss right after. Betty gently cradled his lap breing carefully to not knock his logged off laptop. Jughead grabbed his laptop and managed to put it on his desk. Jughead reconnected the kiss.

"Lock the door." She whispered. "V will properly look for me."

“I can’t. You’re on my lap.” He teased. 

Betty just laughed softly and got up to lock the door. She straddled his lap again and kissed him."That was silly of me." She mumbled kissing him. Jughead kissed her heatedly.

Betty moaned kissing him not keeping the noise down. Jughead pulled back from the kiss to kiss her neck instead. That drove Betty insane. She rolled her eyes to the back of her head and moaned again louder. Jughead hummed softly against her skin before kissing her lips.

"Juggie." She whispered. 

“Yeah?”

"That feels so good." She uttered.

Jughead smirked, kissing her neck again. He rested his hands on her thighs. Betty placed her hands on top of his. Jughead kissed her lips again. Betty tugged slightly at his top as she pulled her jacket off. Betty pulled his shirt off of him and tossed it onto the floor. He helped her toss her jacket onto the floor. Betty slowly began to grinde on him. Jughead groaned softly against her lips. She could feel him hardening in his jeans.

"Umm." She pouted.

“Sorry...”He whispered.

"Why?"

“Well.... I don’t want to make you uncomfortable....”

"I like it." She blushed.

Jughead smirked and started to kiss her again. Betty stopped him so she could talk her top off. Betty tossed it on the floor and he kissed her neck."Juggie?" She whispered in a whimper.

“Yeah, Betts?” He whispered back. 

"Umm would it be terrible of us if we... Umm... You know?"

"Sex?" He teased.

Betty just nodded. "The door is locked and we'll be sinful together." He smiled kissing her.

"Thank God." Betty giggled as he teased her with dragging his tongue. "I'm on the pill."

"I'll use a condom. The responsibility is both of ours."

Jughead puleed a condom out of his draws as Betty tugged his trousers down. Betty pulled her skirt off too and climbed off of him so he could roll on the condom. Jughead put it on and got on top of her. He pulled her in for a kiss and she wrapped her legs around him. He slowly slid into her.

Betty hissed at the feeling. She's a virgin but hasn't admitted it to anyone. She waited until she was adjusted to him before moving slowly. Betty began to move faster once the pain subsided and she felt pleasure. Jughead teased her as he kissed her neck as they moved with one another. Jughead seemed to find her sweet spot as she climax. Jughead held a smirk on his face as he continued to ride her out. A few minutes later she came again screaming his name in pleasure. Jughead kissed her heartedly to quit her down.

They continued to move with one another as a few minutes later they both hit their climax together as they ride it out. Betty pulled up and kissed him again as he pulled out and pulled her into his embrace.

Jughead took off the condom and threw it in the trash beside his bed. He pulled her close to him. “Veronica is going to kill us.” He teased.

"So worth it... But speaking of her I should get back." Betty pouted.

“I wish you could stay with me.”

"Lucky for you I'm staying over." Betty smiled. "So I'll sneak in later."

“Okay.” He kissed her. Betty kissed him back as she took his flannel he was wearing and put it on instead of her top.“Don’t you think Veronica will notice that’s mine?” He teased. 

"Not really."

“Goodnight Betty.” He kissed her.

"It's a see you later handsome." Betty winked at him.

Betty left him in his room as she returned to the party. She headed to the living room for food. “Hey B.” Veronica walked up to her."Hi V." Betty smiled.

"You reek of sex." Veronica smiled a proud smile.

Betty just shrugged. 

“So... who’s the lucky guy?”

"Just a hook up." She lied.

“With who?”

"I didn't catch his name." Betty said.

“Was the sex good?”

"Amazing." Betty smirked.

“Good for you, B.” Veronica smirked.

"Thanks."

Veronica and Betty began to party again. People began to filter out. At the end of the night Veronica's head was over the toilet bowl whilst Betty cleaned up the house checking on her.

“You always drink so much at parties, V.” Betty sighed, holding back Veronica’s hair. 

“I know.” She whispered.

"Let's get this water down you and in to bed. Betty took care of her and got her into bed. Veronica was fast asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Betty snook out on her tiptoes back into Jughead's room. She found him laying on top of his bed in just his boxers reading a book."Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" She teased checking him out.

“Hey beautiful.” He smirked. Betty just smiled as she sat on his bed. "How's my sexy flirt?" She asked. Jughead just pulled her in for a kiss. Betty kissed him but yawned straight after.“Get some sleep.” He smiled.

"You're sister is a handful drunk."

“Yep.”

"Can I stay with you tonight? I mean I know we did have sex but I'm still a stranger of sorts." Betty nervously rambled.

“Betty... calm down. Of course you can stay with me.”

Betty smiled as Jughead lifted the blanket for her. Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead. He put his book away and pulled her close. 

Betty fell asleep in his arms, resting her head on his chest. 

————

The next morning Betty woke up in his arms. They were both completely naked under the blanket. In the middle of the night Betty reached for him, wanting him all over again. They made love slowly coming together quickly. 

Betty smiled up at Jughead’s sleeping face remembering how good he made her feel last night. Betty kissed him lightly before grabbing her clothes heading to the kitchen so it looked like she slept in Veronica's room. Veronica woke up and walked into the kitchen."Coffee." Betty passed her it.

“Thanks.” Veronica said. “I have a pounding headache.”

"Paracetamol with water I left on the side in your room."

“You’re the best B.” Veronica hugged her before walking upstairs. When on the stars Jughead passed Veronica. He heard them, Jughead smiled as he wrapped Betty into a hug. "She's not wrong." He whispered kissing her cheek.

“Hey Juggie.” She smiled. 

“Want to help me make breakfast?”

"I already made you it. Its in the oven with Ronnie's." Betty told him. Jughead kissed her again."Be careful Ronnie will notice."

“Sorry.” He pulled away from her. 

Veronica walked back downstairs. “Thanks B. Jughead, leave us alone. I’m sorry if He was bothering you, B.”

"Jug's no hassle at all he's cute." Betty smiled.

“Cute? More like annoying.” Veronica scoffed. 

“I’ve literally never done anything to you, Veronica. Why do you have to be such a bitch?” 

“Fuck off Jug. If you keep arguing with me mom is going to kick you out!” 

“You always threaten that! Hermione gets along with me. My dad would never let me get kicked out.” Jughead snapped as he walked upstairs and slammed the door to his room closed, locking it behind him.

"Veronica go apologise! He was being nice. Go!" Betty told her.

Betty was definitely the mum of the group. Everyone knew it and she knew it herself.

“No, he’s an asshole.”

"Try get to know him. He's a nice guy, I was speaking to him. He's also really hot." Betty smiled.

“You just met him yesterday. You don’t know him like I do, B.”

"I know him on a different level we spoke at your party." Betty said.

“Yeah sure.” Veronica said.

"I'm going home I don't like your attitude."

“I’m sorry B. I just hate Jughead.”

"Just be kind that's all I ask." Betty sighed.

“Fine. I’ll try.”

"Thank you, now go eat your food I made." Betty said.

Betty messaged Jughead a string of heart emojis and a message of I hope you're okay? My place is always sane.

Jughead replied back with a 'thank you' and a heart emoji. Betty just smiled at her phone as she se't him a gif. Betty couldn't believe how her night changed drastically all thanks to Jughead Jones. She never expected to hook up with her best friends step brother. Then again she never expected to be friends with people like Veronica. It's kind of ironic at what the world expects you to handle and to see if you can handle it. The world works on funny ways and Betty Cooper was on the path to finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks since the party Betty and Jughead didn't really speak much. They'll speak in passing but they've been messaging non stop. Betty was currently working her shift in the school library.

She saw Jughead walk in and go to look for a book. She wanted to shout him but couldn't. She messaged him instead.

B: hey! I’m at the desk. 

J: I’ll be over soon. 

Jughead picked his book and walked up her. She saw he had a black eye. Without thinking her hand carefully grazed his eye.

"What happened handsome?"

“Veronica complained about me to Hermione and let’s just say my dad wasn’t happy.”

"I told her to play nice... Come stay with me? " Betty suggested.

“It’s okay, really Betty. I’m fine.”

"Pretty please with cherries on top." Betty pouted.

“Okay fine but only for a few days.”

Betty just smiled faintly. "Can I kiss you?" Betty asked him.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

Betty leaned over the table and kissed him. She knew she could do it because Veronica wasn't around. She was out on a group hang with her stuck up New York High school friends.

Jughead smiled when they pulled away."Juggie do you want to... Um... Uh..." Betty nervously smiled.

"Betts are you okay?"

"Do you want to go on a date?"

“A date?” He smiled.

"Yes there's this super cute book shop I want to share with you."

“I’d love to Betty.”

"I get off shift in 10 minutes. How about now?" Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty just smiled at him as she checked his books out. Jughead waited for her to finish her shift before they headed out. Betty usually walked to work but Jughead suggested they take his motorcycle.

"Can I drive?" Betty asked.

“You want to drive my bike?”

"Yeah I learnt how to drive one and a car. It was a fuck you to my dad because he always said girls couldn't." Betty smiled.

“Sure. You can drive. But just letting you know I rarely let anyone drive my bike besides myself.”

"It's an honour." Betty bowed winking at him.

Jughead just laughed softly. They got onto the bike and she drove him to the book shop. Jughead helped her get off the bike. He never expected her to drive his bike would be so hot. Betty headed ahead in excitement. Jughead followed after her.

Her best friend grandma owns it and he helps out when he isn't at design school. Jughead smiled around at all the books."Lizzy darling you're here but with a handsome chap. Wait till I tell Mell about this." Eve said.

“This is Jughead.” Betty smiled. 

“Hi.” He said.

"This is my grandma's best friend. She's also practically my second grandma. I'm best friends with her grandson." Betty told Jughead. Jughead just smiled."It's her special place. She never tells anyone about this unless they mean something to her. Treat her well or I can hunt you down. Better yet bar you from all book stores in New York with the help from Mell."

“That would be the worst punishment ever.” Jughead said. “But I can promise you I’ll treat her well.”

Betty just smiled at him tearing up. Jughead pulled her into his embrace. Jughead held her close and kissed the top of her head."You better she's had some dopey ones." Eve embarrassed her.

"Evey Riverdale is a small town." Betty pouted.

“I know.” She smiled. 

Betty smiled as she held Jughead’s hand. They went to look at books. Betty picked out a few books and started to talk to Jughead about them. 

He cut her off mid sentence. “You’re so beautiful.” He pulled her in for a heated kiss.

"No." Betty blushed.

“No you seriously are. I can’t get over how perfect you are. When I look at you it’s breathtaking. I’m honestly speechless. And the way you talk about books and things you love makes me smile. You’re extremely passionate about things and that’s a perfect quality.” He smiled.

"Aww Juggie." Betty kissed him softly. "V will still kill us."

“Yeah.” He sighed. “I hate how my dad takes her side. He’s my dad not hers. He cares about her more than me and if I do one single thing he doesn’t like he thinks the best thing to do is hit me.”

"I'll speak to her." Betty told him. "Hopefully after today we can be a thing. I know we'll have to keep it on the down low for awhile. But I'll speak to her. I promise Juggie because I really like spending time with you."

“I like spending time with you too.”

Betty just smiled. Jughead kissed her softly again. Betty just pulled him into her favourite part of the book store. Jughead just smiled as he followed her. Betty showed him to a swing in the store where she sits and reads. They both sat down and he wrapped his arm around her. As soon as they sat down they began to read. Betty phone rang. She picked it up and it was Veronica.

“Hey B.” Veronica said.

"Hi."

“Where are you? Can you come over?”

"Why?"

“For a movie night?” Veronica suggested.

"Can Jug join?"

“If he wants. He probably won’t.”

"I'll ask him. I'm actually with him we bumped into each other at the book shop." She lied.

"Okay see you in 10."

"Bye." Betty ended the call and looked up at Jughead.

“What was that about?” He asked.

"She wants me to come for a movie night. I sled if you can come she said yes. Please prove her wrong." Betty pouted.

“Okay, fine.” He kissed her pout.

"Thank you." Betty smiled.

~~~~~~

Veronica had set up their normal movie night set up. Betty had just arrived with Jughead. They had to make it seem as if they weren't really that close. Jughead went up to his room to get changed. He came back downstairs wearing pajama pants and a tight, practically see through tank top knowing it would tease Betty.

Betty was sat next to Veronica when she saw Jughead walk in. Betty just smirked rolling her eyes knowing he did that on purpose. Jughead sat down at the other end of the large couch, keeping distance between him and the girls.

Veronica played the movie as Betty hands moved closer to Jughead. Jughead just smiled over at her. Betty teased him playing circles on his hand. Jughead made sure Veronica couldn’t see as he held Betty’s hand behind the pillow.

Betty smiled up at him. "B what are you doing?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing."

"Sure, I'll go get more snacks Jug has eaten them all." Veronica said as she got up. Veronica left the room and went to the kitchen. Betty moved closer to Jughead as she sat on his lap.

"You tease." Betty pouted as she pulled him in for a kiss. Jughead kissed her quickly. “We can’t have Veronica see. It’s probably not wise to sit on my lap.”

"She interrupted our date." Betty smiled.

“I know. But maybe you can sneak into my room tonight.” He said as she got off of his lap.

"So you asuume I'm staying tonight." She teased.

"Maybe."

"If I do I will." Betty smiled.

"Good because I like you in my bed."

“I like being in your bed.” She smiled. 

Veronica walked back into the room with more snacks and sat back down. Betty moved closer to Veronica. Betty did lay her feet on his lap. Everyone payed attention to the movie. Veronica fell asleep on Betty’s shoulder. Betty slowly moved Veronica away as she pulled Jughead towards her and kissed him. She couldn't help herself. Jughead kissed her back. Betty cradled his lap as she moaned loudly into the kiss.

“Baby... Veronica is right next to us.”

"She's a deep sleeper." Betty smiled as she kissed him again. "I just want to kiss you."

"Okay then." He kissed her back with more passion. Betty and Jughead just continued to kiss. Veronica began to stir awake. She rubbed her eyes and saw them making out. Betty and Jughead quickly pulled away."What the hell?!" Veronica mumbled.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Jughead said.

"It looks exactly what it looks like you and my best friend one step away from fucking."

“It’s not...” 

She cut him off. “Leave. You always ruin everything.”

"No you interrupted our date!" Betty said.

“I can’t believe you two!”

"No V! It has to be Veronica this, Veronica that and I'm sick of it Veronica!" Betty snapped.

“No it hasn’t!”

"Yes it has! When was the last time we did anything I wanted?" Betty shouted crying. Jughead wrapped her up in his embrace as he wiped her tears.“B, I’m sorry but you can’t date Jughead!”

"Why?" Betty asked.

“He’s my stepbrother!”

"You know what Veronica he's guy I fucked and lost my viginty at your party."Betty said as she got up and slammed the door.

Jughead went to follow after her. 

“Don’t you dare!” Veronica stopped him. 

“Why not?!” 

“I’ll tell your dad.” 

Jughead sighed and went to his room. He pulled out his phone and messaged Betty.

J: I really want to go after you but Veronica threatened to tell my dad. Are you okay? Do you need me to come?

B: I’m okay. Do you think I could sneak into your room?

J: probably not. Veronica is downstairs. See you tomorrow?

B: Yeah.

J: goodnight Betts.

B: Night Juggie.

Betty just went back to her dorm room and slept. She had an early class in the morning. She when her alarm rang at 6 she dragged herself out of bed to get to the class on time. 

The next morning Jughead started to pack up his things. He needed to get out of this house. 

FP stopped him. “Where the fuck are you going?” 

“I’m leaving.” 

“No you aren’t.” 

“I can’t stay here!” He snapped. 

“You’re my son! You’re going to!” 

“I hate it here! I can’t stand the constant torture!” 

“You’re not leaving.” 

“Watch me.” Jughead shoved past him. 

FP shoved him back into his room and punched him. 

Jughead stumbled back and winced."Well if I have to stay here tell Veronica I can date who I want!" Jughead shouted in rage.

“You need to calm down!” 

“Calm down?!” Jughead snapped. “You treat me like shit!”Jughead got coffee as he headed to wait for Betty at her dorm. Betty has been ignoring Veronica and turned off find my friends.

"I'm sorry I just don't want to mess this up."

“Fuck you!” Jughead snapped as he shoved past FP and left the room.

Jughead got coffee as he headed to wait for Betty at her dorm. Betty has been ignoring Veronica and turned off find my friends. Jughead texted her. 

J: I’m at your dorm

B: I'm on my way now. Are you okay?

J: no

Betty didn't respond back as she just arrived. Jughead was sitting there with a bag of his things and his face was bruised. Betty just pulled him in for a hug.

"Juggie." Betty whispered. Jughead just hugged her. “Can I stay here?”

"Of course you can. V never comes here anyway and I'm not speaking to her." Betty said. He just nodded. "Hey let's get you in a shower or at least come inside with me."

Jughead just listened to her as he went into her dorm. Betty pulled him onto her bed as she hugged him. Jughead hugged her close."I like like you." She whispered.

“I like you too.”

"Why did your dad do this?"

“I tried leaving and he got mad.”

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. You can stay here as long as you want. I love you. No I mean I'm..."

“I love you, Betty.”

"I love you too." Betty just smiled as she kissed him.

Veronica has a key for Betty's place. She used her key to let herself in. As she did that she saw them snuggling up together.

"I'm sorry."

“Veronica you should go.” Betty whispered.

"No... I need to make this right."

“I’m not ready to talk to you.”

"Please B! I'm sorry and I'm sorry Jughead." Veronica apologised.

“I don’t forgive you.” Jughead said.

"Fine!"Veronica left. Betty just snuggled upto Jughead. She knows Veronica can't do anything without her. “Come get a shower with me?” Jughead said.

Betty just smiled as she headed to the showers. They got a nice long shower as they made out in the shower room trying to keep it down on respect for other students.

“I missed being able to kiss you like this.” He whispered against her neck. “We haven’t done anything since the night of the party.”

"So unfair."

“Yeah.”He whispered before kissing her neck."Juggie be my boyfriend?"

“I’d love to.”

"Good because you're one of the good guys. My mum will love you." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. They spent the rest of the day in her dorm. They spent the whole night making love. The next morning they woke up wrapped in each other’s arms.

"I have class." Betty smiled.

“Me too.”

"Let's go."

Betty and Jughead headed to class. They both had classes all day so they wouldn’t see each other. When they did see each other Betty was working at bar.“Hey babe.” He said.

"Hi handsome."

“I missed you.” He kissed her.

"I missed you too." Betty smiled.

"How was class?" He asked.

"V kept trying to speak to me."

"What did she say?" Jughead asked.

"Wants me to go to the cabin to sort things out."

“Do you want to?”

"Not unless you're there."

“I’ll go with you.”

"It's next week." Betty said.

“Okay.”

Betty was so thankful for Jughead. She honestly doesn't know if she'll be able to do this without him. She felt terrible in the way she handled things but people can't decide who you fall for. That's exactly what happened here love is a funny little thing that can cause termoil in the most simplist of things.


	3. Chapter 3

The Loge cabin weekend had came faster than Betty would have liked it. Her and Jughead have been strong. Jughead has been staying at Betty's until all of the drama has ended.

Veronica was planning to bring Archie Andrews Jughead best friend. She wanted to play him at his own game. Betty and Jughead were currently driving there."Don't leave me alone with her." Betty said.

“I won’t.”

"Good."

It wasn't long before they got there. Veronica and Archie were already there. They walked into the cabin. Jughead carried in their things. As they got in Veronica and Archie were making out.“Hey....” Jughead said.

"Hey man." Archie said.

"Juggie you have something on your face." Betty lied. She pulled him in for a passionate hungry kiss. "There all better." Jughead just smiled."Wow." Veronica sighed.

“Hey V.” Betty said.

"Hello."

“How are you?”

"Good. Juggie is amazing." Betty smiled hugging him. "I love him."

“I love you too, baby.” He kissed her cheek. "Hey man come outside so the girls can talk? The tension is too much." Archie said.

Jughead just nodded as he followed Archie outside. Betty just pouted as the boys went outside. She sat across from Veronica crossing her arms.

"You wanted to talk? Do it."

“I’m sorry, B.”

"You could have messaged me that... Oh wait you already did." Betty told her.

“No really, B. I overreacted. It makes me feel like a terrible friend. I’m sorry if I was being selfish. I know that nothing can stop you from being with him. I’m really sorry if I made everything about me. Can we start over?”

"Fine but you're in the pound." Betty told her. Veronica just nodded."You need to be kinder to Jug too. You're a bitch then it back lashes towards Juggie." Betty informed her.

Meanwhile outside the boys were sitting on some rocks talking.“So... you and Veronica?” Jughead said.

"Yeah it happened at her last party." Archie smiled.“I really like her.” He added.

"Good for you Arch. If anyone can handle her it's you." Jughead teased.

“Thanks Jug.”

"It's no problem. I know you're happy and will treat her right." Jughead shrugged.

"So you and Betty? Makes sense you didn't come to the hang out."

“I love her. She’s perfect for me.”

"That's good." Archie smiled. "Not scared?"

“Only a little bit.”

"Why you scared?" Archie asked him.

“I’m scared of losing her. She’s way too good for me. I don’t understand that why out of all the guys she picks me. She’s amazing and beautiful and just.... she’s way out of my league.”

"She chose you because she likes you and feels close with you." Archie smiled.

“I know.... I just don’t understand how someone like me ends up with someone like her.”

"Fate?" He suggested.

“Maybe.”

"Maybe." Archie repeated.

Betty came out of the lodge towards the boys. She hadn't been feeling well for the past week.“Hey Betts.” Jughead said. Betty just hugged him as she felt sick and dizzy. "Hi." She whispered.

“You okay?”

"Not feeling well again. Me and V have sorted it." Betty told him.

“Do you want to go get some rest? Maybe a bath?”

"You'd like that."Betty giggled faintly.

"But please...then they can get back to their porn make out."Betty teased. Jughead just laughed softly. He held her hand as they walked inside. Jughead ran her a bath as he stood and watched it fill up. He wrapped her up into his embrace as it filled.Betty held him close. Once the bath was filled Jughead kissed her forehead. “Want some privacy? I was going to head to our room.”

"No you're coming with me sexy."

Jughead smiled and kissed her. They both got undressed and got into the bath. Betty was sat in between his legs as she leaned down on his chest. She felt sick and leaned over the edge of the tub. The floor now holding the contents of her stomach.

"Feel better." Betty smiled.

“I’ll clean it up. Just relax, okay?” He started to stand up. Betty just nodded as, she leaned back in the tub. Jughead wrapped a towel around himself and cleaned up the mess. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room. He came back with a cup of tea and her pj's“Thank you Juggie.” 

“No problem babe.”

"Let's get you ready and you can get a little fresh air with me outside on the outdoor couches." Jughead suggested.

That's exactly what they did. Betty was in her pj's leaning against her boyfriends embrace as she drank her tea. Jughead wrapped his arm around her."Thank you." She whispered. "I never be sick."

“You probably just caught something.” 

“Yeah.” She whispered.

"But even then I'm never sick. It's a Cooper thing."

“Then I don’t know.”

"You're comfy." She whispered. Jughead just held her closer."You okay with them?" Betty whispered as they came over.

“Kind of.”

"Kind of?" Betty asked as Veronica came handing them a cocktail. He just shrugged. Betty just kissed him as she declined it. Jughead declined it too since he rarely ever drinks."How has everyone been?" Veronica asked.

“Good.” Jughead said.

"Sleeply."

“Things have been so busy with all of my classes.” Jughead said. “Now I finally get time to relax.”

“Yeah.” Betty said."I'm in your hands." She added. Jughead smiled and kissed her."I have sicky breath." She whispered.

“Shush. It’s just a quick kiss.” He pulled away.

"You'll get sick too."

“I don’t care. I love you.” He quickly kissed her again.

"Baby I love you."Betty smiled.

Betty quickly pulled away and ran to the toilet in the cabin to be sick again before returning to Jughead.“You okay?” He asked.

"Just been sick." She shrugged. He just nodded. He pulled her into his side and kissed her forehead."Sorry I know you wanted to enjoy this weekend not look after me."

“It’s okay, baby. I just want to help you feel better.”

Veronica saw them. She just looked at how much love is radiating from from them. She smiled faintly.

"B are you okay?" Veronica asked.

“Just feeling sick.” 

“I was just about to ask you guys to go in the hot tub. Are you up for that, B?”

"I can try but I honestly feel like I'm going to throw up again." Betty said.

Veronica just nodded as they all headed to get into the hot tub. Veronica got a bin so Betty could be sick into it. In the hot tub Veronica cuddled up next to Archie. 

Betty and Jughead sat with space in between them since Betty wasn’t feeling well. Betty just pulled Jughead into her. She leaned on his head. As she was leaning on her head she throw up again but into the bucket.“Baby maybe you should go to bed. I know you’re really not feeling well.” Jughead whispered.

"Okay." She whispered. "Join me later?"

"Of course baby." He kissed her cheek.

Betty got up out the hottub and into their room. She made sure she was dried and changed back into her pj's. Meanwhile the others were still in the tub.

"Its honestly like she's pregnant." Archie joked. Veronica hit his chest playfully to tell him to stop.“It’s not likely.” Jughead said. “She’s just sick. She had a fever earlier.”

"Still could happen Jug. That happened to her sister Polly." Veronica said.

“She’s on the pill and we still use condoms. She’s probably not.”

"Maybe, maybe not." Archie said.

Jughead just sighed."I'm going to check on her." He told them.

Jughead for up and left them to it. He got dried and changed before finding her watching TV in bed.

“Hey Betts.”

"Juggie." She smiled.

“How are you feeling? Any better?” She shook her head no. Jughead walked up to her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He crawled into bed next to her. They both just laid there."Are you okay?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.”

"Juggie, you're a terrible liar." She teased as she hugged him.

“It’s nothing. I’m just going to get a shower.”

"Sure." She whispered as she turned away from him. Jughead got up and went to get a shower. When he was done he dried off and got dressed before getting back into bed. She was facing away from him so he wrapped his arms around her from behind."Are you going to tell me now?" She whispered.

“It’s really not important baby. Just Archie and Veronica saying things.”

"What now?" Betty pouted.

“Archie joked about you possibly being pregnant. I know you probably aren’t but it doesn’t stop me from thinking about it.”

"What does it make you think? I mean it's not not possible." She whispered.

“Well.... it wouldn’t be a good thing. We both would have to drop out of college and get jobs that we probably wouldn’t like. We’re too young.”

"We're in our last year of it." Betty said.

“Still....” He sighed.

"I... I.. Guess... I'll have to get an abortion." She whispered crying.

“We don’t even know if you’re pregnant yet. You literally just said it’s not possible.”

"About that." Betty pulled out a pregnancy test and showed him it.“Fuck.” He sighed.

"I took it earlier, I brought it with me just in case. My family has bad luck with getting pregnant when they don't want to be." Betty whispered.

“I need some air.” He whispered, getting up. Betty was really upset. She gout up out of bed too. She decided to go through out the back door. She got her keys to her car and just drove back home. When Jughead went back to their room he saw all of her stuff was gone and she wasn’t there. “Fuck!”

He headed to see if her car was still there, it turns out his suspension were right. The car was gone. Jughead walked back to the hot tub to talk to Veronica and Archie. “I ruined everything.” Jughead said.

"What how? Why?" Veronica asked breaking from her kiss with Archie.

“Betty’s pregnant. I went on a whole rant about how it would ruin our lives and she told me. She left, Ronnie! She packed up her things and fucking left!”

"Hey Jug calm down. Give her some time. Betty does this sometimes. It all gets too much and her depression and anxiety builds up and she has to go before she... Stuff happens."

“I ruined it! You and my dad are right! I fucking ruin everything!”

"Jughead you're deflecting." Archie said. "Don't do this! You're better than that. Give her time speak to her."

Jughead just walked off. He locked himself in the bedroom trying to contact Betty. That's how all his weekend went. Once he got back to her dorm he saw a note. Staying at someone's for awhile.

Jughead packed up his things and went back to where he used to live. He walked past Hermione, Veronica, and his dad when he got there and went to his old room. He threw his things in and slammed the door, locking it behind him.

Hermione went to go talk to him. Betty had called her in tears after she called Kevin. Kevin made her feel so much better and Eve offered her a place at her house. Jughead wouldn’t let her into his room."Jug, I know you're upset Betty is too. But she's somewhere called Keller's wonder store." Hermione let him know before walking away.

Jughead just sat on his bed. He didn’t know if he should go see her or not. He rang her first to make sure. She didn’t answer. 

He just threw his phone against the wall. He decided to go and bite the bullet. He went to his bike and headed to the book store. He got there and looked around for her. He found her in the spot they were in for their date.

“Hey.” He whispered Betty just looked at him. Jughead just looked back at her. She just waved. Jughead didn’t know what to say or do."I have an appointment tomorrow." She cried.

“Betty.... I....” He managed to choke out. He didn’t know what to do.

"You wanted this and I can't do this alone."

“I fucking ruin everything. I’m sorry Betty. I’m ruining it. I just.... I’m so sorry.... I don’t know what to do.”

"You can leave if that helps. Tomorrow Eve and Kevin will be there and that's if I go through with it." Betty whispered.

“You don’t have to do this Betty.” He whispered.

"Oh yeah? Because it feels like I have to." Betty said as she stored to the back.

“I just.... I don’t want to be a parent.... not yet.” He whispered.

"Well that's fine! But I'm doing this without you then. Goodbye Jughead." Betty cried as Kevin came to hug her. 

“Betty....” Jughead whispered, starting to cry.

"What!"

“I’m sorry! I love you, Betty.”

"Love isn't enough apparently." Betty whispered crying harder. Kevin hugged her close."Betts, please!"

“No. Goodbye Jughead.” 

“Fine.” He whispered. Jughead angrily wiped away his tears as he ran out.

Betty just cried harder into Kevin's chest. She honestly didn't know how she was going to do this without Jughead. She loved him but he wasn't ready and Betty knew deep down she wasn't going to that appointment tomorrow. She didn't blame him for not wanting to be a father yet but did it hurt that he doesn't want it with her. She won't lie and say no because it hurt like a thousand rounds have teared through her body. She sat back on the swing set at the bookstore. She picked up the book and began reading to her baby. Betty was preparing herself for single parent hood whilst nursing a broken heart. Let's say it's not all that pretty.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks passed slowly. Veronica would update Betty on Jughead and ask her how she’s doing. She was currently messaging with Veronica. 

B: how is he doing? 

V: not good. He went out tonight probably to drink or something. How are you doing?

B: bad but I'm getting there. I have a little bump now.

Betty sent her a picture of her baby bump.

B: It's his choice to come to me.

V: I know. But on the plus side you look adorable.

B: Thanks?

V: you're welcome.

It went like that for months. Each month it got worse with Jughead whilst he lost himself. Month by month Betty had to listen to Veronica tell her how bad he's doing. That upset her so much but they haven't spoken in 5 months and now she's 7 months along.

One day Veronica called her frantically. She was rambling and Betty didn’t know what she was saying."V calm down, what's happened?" She asked again.

“Jughead.... I.... I found a suicide note his room.... he’s not home and he’s not picking up.... I don’t know where he is.” Veronica sobbed.

"What! I... I think I... I might know where he is." Betty began to cry.

Betty ended the phone as she got her keys to rush. She started to call him but no answer. She got to the highest trail in New York and found him sitting there.

"It's a girl."She shouted to him. Jughead didn’t say anything."She'll need you."

He stayed silent. Betty stepped closer and saw he was extremely drunk."I need you." She whispered. He still didn’t say anything.

"Fine if you want to do that and hurt the people that care about you do it! Just know when she asks about you and I break down in tears. When I don't know how to say you're daddy died. She'll ask how and I cry more. How am I meant to tell her?" Betty was sobbing as she sat down next to him.

“It’s better this way....” he whispered. “I won’t be here to continue ruining everything.”

"You don't ruin things. Please just look at her." Betty pulled out an ultrasound she had last month.

“I can’t keep acting like everything is okay.” Jughead whispered. 

"Then don't, get professional help." Betty pulled his hands into hers. "For her." She said as she placed his hands on her stomach as she kicked. Jughead didn’t say anything."Fine I get it but I can't watch you die. Because I love you still." Betty wiped her eyes as she stood up.

Jughead just sat there."Juggie please don't I beg of you. Please don't, please, please, please." Betty was sobbing and stress wasn't good for the baby. She winced in pain and knew she had to calm down but couldn't.

“Go home my love.” He whispered.

"Please Juggie!"Betty shouted crying as she crippled over in pain wincing.

“Betty breathe.” He whispered.

"Come home." She whispered.

He shook his head. Betty pleased him, she begged him. She had to take him home. She winced in pain again realising they're contractions. This baby was coming early too early.

Jughead quickly called Veronica. Veronica came as fast as she could. "Let's get you to a hospital B." Veronica spoke calmly.

"No... No... No... Not yet. Juggie has to be safe." Betty cried. 

“I’m okay.... I’m okay.... you need to go to the hospital.”

"No... No... Not until you're at home safe." She whispered trying to practice the birthing technique she watched online.

“I’ll drive him home after. You need to get the hospital B.” Veronica said

"Juggie come with us." She whispered.

“Fine. Let’s go.” Jughead whispered.

Veronica drove them to the hospital as fast as she could. Deep down Veronica was panicking. Betty had message Kevin to meet them there at the hospital.

As soon as they were there they got rushed into a birthing room. Kevin and Veronica were by her side. Jughead was in the waiting room."I need Jughead." Betty cried.

“He’s not doing so well, B. I’ll go talk to him, okay?”

"No, I need him. I... I... Please." Betty couldn't speak she was a mess.

“I’ll go get him.”

Veronica headed into the waiting room to go get him. She sat down next to him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She whispered. "But B needs you now."Jughead just nodded and got up. He went to Betty’s room and just stood by the door."Juggie..." Betty cried. "It's too early." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just cried harder. Of course he didn't care he didn't want this baby. Kevin held her hand and wiped away her tears."Ahhh!" Betty screamed as another contraction passed.

The doctor came in and checked on her. Betty was fully dilated and ready to push. All she did was look at Jughead with pain in her eyes. She needed him here mentally too.

Jughead stepped closer and held her hand, still not saying anything."Juggie I'm scared." She whispered.

"Me too."

Jughead sat down in the chair next to Kevin. They were both sitting next to her bed. She began to push as she cried out of fear. She had no clue what to expect she was expecting the worst. So after two hours of constantly pushing she was on the last push. Betty pushed one last final time and heard soft whimpers from her baby girl. Betty couldn't see her as she had to go straight to the NICU because she's premature.

“You did great, Betts.” Jughead whispered. Betty couldn't say anything but cry. She pulled him in for a hug. She didn't care if he didn't want it,she needed it.

"Can someone go see her? I need a photo of her." Betty smiled faintly.

“I’ll go.” Jughead said.

"Thank you." Betty smiled.

Jughead left the room and went to go see his daughter. He stood at the glass window and saw how tiny she was. She looked like him with the hair but had Betty's gorgeous eyes. She looked like a Raven Pendleton Jones. He thought as the nurses took him in.

Jughead sat there watching her. He was so in awe of her. She was so tiny and already scrunches her nose up like her mother. Jughead took a few photos of her that he could show to Betty. He headed back to Betty's room. When he got back he passed the phone to Betty.

"She's perfect Betts. She does your nose scrunch." Jughead smiled faintly.

Betty burst into happy tears as she looked at the photos. 

Jughead sat back down."Thank you Juggie." Betty smiled. "Guys do you mind if I speak to Juggie alone?"

Kevin and Veronica filtered out so they were alone. Betty moved up on the bed so he could sit next to her. "I love you so much Juggie thank you for her." Betty smiled crying.

“I love you too, Betty.”

"Please don't go." Betty said grabbing his hands. Jughead don't say anything. "Juggie?"

“Yeah?”

"Don't leave us." Betty begged.

“I’m not okay Betty.... I was going to do it.... I really was.” He whispered.

"We can get you help... I can't lose you Juggie. I've never stopped caring about you. Ask V!"

“I’m going to need time, Betty.”

"I know." She whispered. Jughead just nodded. "You can go if you want?"

“I’ll stay.”

"I'm going to nap because I'm exhausted could you lay with me?"

He just nodded again. 

Jughead laid down with her and wrapped her in his embrace. Betty leaned on his chest and fell asleep instantly. Jughead just laid there letting her sleep. He stayed wide awake. Veronica came into see him to check up on him. Jughead was just staring at the ceiling."Hey Jug, isn't she gorgeous?"Veronica whispered."How are you holding up?"

“I’m okay.”

"Do you want to see, have you thought of a name yet?" Veronica curious asked.

"No but I like Raven but it's all upto Betts. Yeah I would like to see her."

Jughead and Veronica switched places so they wouldn't wake up Betty. Jughead just sat in the NICU as his little girl holds his finger. He just sat there watching her. He felt like a terrible person.

"Hey, I'm so sorry for leaving you." He whispered.

“You deserve a better father than me. Your mother is amazing though.” He whispered.

"I love you so much princess but its time for me to go. I don't know if I'll be back." He decided to go say goodbye to Betty.

He walked in and looked at her. She was still asleep. Veronica went to get coffee. He came back in and kissed her forehead. That woke Betty up.

"Please don't leave." She whispered begging. "Stay alive for her at least."

“I love you Betty.”

"I love you Jughead Jones." Betty smiled faintly.

“Make sure she knows I love her. And move on. You both deserve better than me.”

"Juggie." She whispered. Jughead softly kissed her forehead before turning around to leave. Betty just sobbed into her pillow. Kevin came back in and hugged her. She couldn't speak properly.

"He's gone." She whispered. "I... I th... Thought he'd stay."

Kevin held her close. He knew what would make her feel better so he got her into a wheelchair to take her to see her daughter. He pushed her wheelchair until she got to the NICU and could look down and see her baby girl.

Betty just cried harder but this time with a smile on her face. She looked like the spitting image of Jughead expect she had her eyes.

Betty took one of the photos Jughead shared with her and uploaded it to her Instagram.

BCoop: welcoming gorgeous baby girl into the world. Raven Pendleton Cooper-Jones.

Betty stayed with Raven a little longer before Kevin brought her back to her room. 

____

A few weeks has passed since the birth and Betty was finally able to take her home. When Betty got home she saw her house was completely set up for the baby. Betty picked up her phone and messaged Jughead a picture of Raven in her crib.

B: thank you so much x

When Veronica got home she went to Jughead’s room to see if he was there. Most of his stuff was gone but He left some things behind. Veronica decided to message Betty. 

V: Jughead left some things behind if you want anything

B: can you drop them off at my flat.

Betty moved into the flat above the store shop. An hour later Veronica came to drop them off. Veronica held Raven in the living room as Betty went through the box in her bedroom.

Inside he left a flannel and one of his t shirts. He left a large envelope labeled ‘for my family’ inside was a letter. Betty pulled it out to read it. 

~ Dear Betty,   
I know you probably hate me right now. I’m sorry. Just know I love you and Raven. I don’t know where I’m going and if I’ll be back. If I’m being honest I don’t know if I’m going to even leave New York. I started going to therapy. It’s not helping. I’m on antidepressants but I’m still not okay. If I’m being honest I’m completely confused with everything that’s going on in my life. In the envelope you’ll find my life savings from when I was a kid. It belongs to you and Raven. Its the least I could do. I love you both.   
\- Jughead~

Betty opened looked into the envelope and saw a large stack of money. 

In the box she found a few of his favorite books, the ones that he would write his opinion and side comments on the pages. She found a few other things that were sentimental to him and them. At the bottom she found a note. 

~ I understand if you don’t want any of my things. If you don’t throw them away or give to Veronica. ~

Betty cried as she looked through them all. She pulled his flannel on as she put the rest in her safe on the wall behind a photo of them. Betty wiped her eyes before heading out to her daughter.

"Hey princess, daddy loves you." Betty whispered crying into her head. "I miss your daddy."

"I miss him too but he's safe." Veronica reassured her.

"I hope so."

Betty pulled her phone out to video Raven playing with the flannel she's wearing as her tiny fingers tugged on it. Betty then sent it to Jughead.

B: if you haven't changed your number. Here you go.

J: she’s beautiful.

B: we miss you x

J: I’m sorry.

Betty just sent him a thumbs up emoji. She didn't know how to respond. Jughead was currently sitting in his tiny apartment that he’s renting. It’s close by to the book store. He read the message and threw his phone on the ground. Betty just sent him another photo of Raven in her pram.

B: I have class. I'm so sorry too.

Jughead didn’t see the message. He didn’t look at his phone, he just left it on the floor. Betty headed to class with Raven. This is the first time she's doing it. She got her professors to send her the work and he's been doing it. Jughead had a class that day too. They would always have it together. He didn’t show up.

Betty knew he wouldn't but she hoped he would. No one said anything and Raven was good as gold. The class ended quickly. Betty saw Jughead walking down the hallway. She knew it was him because of his beanie."Juggie!" She shouted not too loud to wake up Raven.

Jughead turned around to look at her. He looked terrible and exhausted. He slowly walked up to her."Juggie." She whispered crying.

“Hey.” He whispered.

"Come home." She begged.

“I’m not okay, Betty.... I need to try to get better.”

Betty just nodded as she looked down at Raven.“She’s beautiful Betty.” He whispered."Like you." Betty smiled. Jughead just shook his head slightly. Betty cupped his cheeks. "Yes you are." Betty told him. "You can hold her or take her for the afternoon?"

“I can’t.... I’m sorry....” Betty saw tears forming in his eyes. “I have to go.” He turned around and started to run off.

Betty just knelt down to Raven and kissed her forehead. "He'll come back. He has to for you at least." Betty whispered as she had no more classes she was going home. Betty walked to her car and saw Jughead getting on his bike. He quickly started it and drove off. Betty clipped the car seat in the back before getting in. That was her last class before the Christmas holidays. Betty was going back home to Riverdale. She would be going next week.

Meanwhile Betty drove to Veronica's and knocked on the door. Fp answered it. "Betty?" He smiled.

"Is V home?" She whispered.

"She's on her way wait inside."

“Okay.”

Betty pushed the pram inside. Once she was in she unclipped Raven as she headed to Veronica's room. But she carried on walking to Jughead's room. She sat on the bed with Raven holding her as she teared up.

On the table next to the bed she saw a picture frame with a picture of both of them. They were at the bookstore sitting on the swing. Betty remembered trying so hard to get him to smile for the picture. Instead it was her smiling at the camera while he kissed her neck.

It hurt that he didn't take it with her but she understood why. Betty put it in the changing bag as Veronica entered.“Hey B... you okay?”

"I'm struggling V,I got no sleep last night. She's my light and pure joy but I'm struggling to do this alone." Betty tried to stay strong but fauiled.

“Stay with us for a little bit.” Veronica said. “You can stay in Jughead’s old room and we can help you.”

"It hurts being in here but I just miss him. He ran from her today."

“You saw him?”

"In the halls of school." Betty whispered.

“Is he okay? Did he look okay?”

"He looked terrible and I did that." Betty uttered as she began to feed Raven.

“I got in contact with his therapist. She sent me some things on him and I’m really worried. Veronica showed her a picture that Jughead’s therapist showed her. It was Jughead’s arms covered in cuts from hurting himself. Some of them were healing. “She also emailed me some recordings of things he says at therapy.”

"I can't listen to them." Betty whispered.

Betty just held Raven as she breast fed her. She pulled out her phone and took a photo of her and her daughter to send it to Jughead. Veronica just nodded and put her phone away.

"Are any about us?"

“Most of them are about you and Raven.”

"Play them then I thought they were different." Betty whispered.“Okay.” Veronica said as she pressed play on one of them. 

Jughead’s voice started to filter into the room. 

“She dumped me almost six months ago. I really wanted to die.... I feel completely useless. I mean, I lost Betty and my life is probably going to go no where. I haven’t graduated yet. We graduate in a few months. But there’s no way I’ll be able to become a writer now. I have no future ahead of me. That’s why I want to run. I’m a terrible person. I’m being selfish. Normally I just let things happen but when I got to college I started planning out my life. I’d go to college, write a novel, and get published. But now I’m a father. Betty wants me to be there. I want to be there too but it just hurts so much when I think about everything I’ll be giving up. I sound so fucking selfish,” he sighed. “She’s a baby. A tiny little baby that looks just like me and Betty. And I’m too terrified to be around for that. I get scared easily. Each time something gets serious I run. That’s how I felt when I first started dating Betty. I was scared things were going to get serious and I would run. But I like be her so fucking much. In honesty I did run. Things got serious. She got pregnant and I ran. I imagined having a baby with her but not now. Not when we’re still trying to get our lives together. This makes me such a terrible person. Raven is perfect. She’s beautiful. I love her but.... I don’t know. My life is already ruined. It’s because I run. That’s why everything is ruined. I fucking ruin everything. Veronica and my dad would always tell me that. They would tell me to stop ruining everything or ‘Jughead, you ruin everything!’ And it’s true. It’s completely true. I just don’t want to be alive anymore. Things would be so much better if I was gone.” The recording ended.

Betty just sat there crying. She stood up with Raven and left. Two can run. Veronica ran after her. Betty ignored her. "No V I ruined him." Betty uttered. "I'm also going to be late for work."

“You didn’t ruin him, B!”

"I did and I'm going home for the holidays next week. I need my mum and gran." She whispered.

Betty pulled out her phone and scrolled to Jughead's contact.

B: don't you think I want to run. Don't you think that I'm scared too. You can still be a published author like I can still be a journalist.

Jughead didn’t reply.

B:I'm struggling Juggie. I haven't slept in weeks. I need to hear or read the words. So then I'll leave you alone.

Jughead still didn’t reply.

B: I guess I have my answer. Goodbye. 

J: wait.

B: Yeah?

J: I’m sorry I ruined everything.

B: you didn't but I'm not coming back after the holidays.

J: where are you going?

B: home.

J: oh

B: I need help Jughead and I know I am going to get it at my mums. I can finish my course online.

J: so you’re never coming back?

B: to visit, yes.

J: okay.

B: I love you. Raven loves you too. You're money is back with Veronica.

J: then I’ll have her mail it to you. It’s yours Betty. I’m not taking it back.

B: well I don't want it. We want you but I know that you need time and that you blame yourself but it takes two to tango. Promise me that you'll stay safe. Promise me that you'll love someone else if not me. Promise me that if Raven ever looks for you don't push her away.

J: it’s not pity money like you think. It’s to help with you and Raven.

B: fine I'll use it for school for her. But promise me baby.

J: I promise.

B: okay. I love you.

J: I love you.

Betty sent him a picture of Raven sleeping on her chest. He could see her crying. Jughead didn’t know what to respond.

Betty just turned her phone off. She rang up her professiors explaining her situation and they understand. They allowed her to finish her course online.

Betty packed her stuff up and drove home for the holidays with her daughter. Betty knew that it's probably for the best but it hurt too much. The pain began to go numb. She honestly felt like it's better that way. One day she hoped that things would be different for them but for now it had to be this way. Someday was the hopefully word she's been grasping on to now for awhile. Maybe someday will turn into a reality


	5. Chapter 5

3 years later~

Betty had been in Riverdale three years now. She is a TV reporter for a local news channel. Raven is happily in school. Her fourth birthday was approaching this weekend and each day that passed she reminded Betty of her Jughead.

She hasn’t heard anything from Jughead. Veronica updates her on him sometimes. Betty was throwing a little birthday party at pops for Raven. Alice would be there right by her side. Alice adored her granddaughter, she has the personality like her mother.

“Mommy?” Raven said when she got home from daycare that day.

"Yes Rav?"

“Do I have a daddy?”

"You do." Betty whispered.

“Where is he?”

"Come here princess." Betty sat her on her lap. "If I'm being honest I don't know... But he loves you very much... He always told me to tell you that. You look like your daddy." Betty said as she brought a mirror to her.

“Is daddy mean?”

"Not at all sweetie. He was just scared that's all. You know how you get scared and need to sleep with mummy after a bad dream. Daddy got scared and ran." Betty tried to explain.

“He coming back?” She asked

"Raven I don't want you to get your hopes up. Just know that he loves you." Betty teared up telling her.

“Don’t cry mommy.”

"I'm not baby." She lied. "You're daddy loves you and he loved me at a time in his life."

“Daddy doesn’t love you anymore?”

"I don't know but I love him."Betty admitted.

“We invite daddy to the party?”

"Oh no baby. If he shows he shows but I'm not letting you get you're hopes up." Betty told her. "Now come on lets go to the kitchen to granny."

“Okay.”

Raven ran in to the kitchen and washed her hands before sitting at the table. Betty got a call from Veronica. She headed into the garden to take it.

"It's like you have perfect timing." Betty teased.

“I have some news.”

"Me too, Ravy was asking about Juggie. What's yours?" Betty asked.

“Jughead’s novel got published.”

"Good for him." Betty whispered.

“He’s coming to Riverdale.”

"I'm not speaking to him." Betty said.

“I can tell him not to come?”

"No Ravy wants him at her fourth birthday party. I just... I'm proud of him but I'm so mad at him." Betty whispered tearing up. “I know B. He really doesn’t have to come if it’s too much.”

"No Ravy wants him here. I'll suck it up, you just need to bring whisky and I'll get the shakes to mix them." Betty told her.

“No.... really B.... it’s going to be a lot. He said he wants his family.”

"3 years later." Betty whispered. "No he's coming for Raven but I'm not telling her."

"I'll see you this weekend." Betty said before ending the call. Betty headed back inside. She just hugged Raven as Alice plated the food down. They ate as, a family like they did each day every day.

~~~~~~

Betty was currently at Pops on the Friday night getting it ready for tomorrow. Kevin was helping her as they almost finished.“Veronica said she’s on her way.” Kevin said. “She wanted to be early.”

"I need something strong."

“Why?” 

Betty didn’t tell Kevin yet. She didn’t tell anyone."Jughead is coming." She whispered.

“Really?”

"Yes so I need one drink before they come because I don't drink in front of Raven." Betty told him.

Once they finished at pops they headed to the wrym for one drink. They downed it down before getting a taxi home. When Betty got home she got a message from Veronica. 

V: me and Jug just arrived.

B: okay.  
B: I'm at home.

V: okay. We’ll see you tomorrow.

B: It's only half four. Come around.

V: okay. I’ll have Jughead stay at the hotel.

B: No bring him. I rather introduce them tonight than tomorrow.

V: okay.

Kevin was upstairs playing magical stables with Raven. Betty was mentally preparing herself for the knock on the door. However, when the knock came she was beyond unready. Betty shakily opened up the door. He looked well, he looked handsome but Betty shook that feeling as she stepped aside letting them in.

“Hey B.” Veronica hugged her."Hey." Betty smiled faintly.“Hi.” Jughead said quietly. Betty just nodded acknowledging him. "I'll go grab her." Betty ran upstairs tearing up. She told Raven she has visitors.

Betty came downstairs with Raven in her arms and Jughead teared up."Ravy?" Betty said.

"Yes mummy."

"Do you remember the other day when you asked me about your daddy?"

"Of course silly mummy. You said it's a secret that you still love him."Raven smiled. 

"Shush." Betty tickled her. "Well you're daddy wanted to surprise you. He's auntie Ronnie's brother." Betty pointed to him.

“Daddy?” 

“Hi princess.” He whispered.

Raven jumped down from her mother and ran to Jughead. Betty excused herself to the garden as she teared up. Jughead picked Raven up and hugged her."My wish came true." Raven smiled. Jughead just held her close, tearing up.

"Mummy said not to keep my hopes up but I didn't listen. I knew my daddy would come to me." Raven smiled again kissing his cheek.

“I love you Raven.”

"I love you daddy."

“I’m so sorry I was gone for so long.”

"It's okay." She smiled. "I had mummy."Jughead just nodded."Come to mummy with me. She loves you, we talked about you the other day. Mummy thinks you don't love her anymore. She's crys herself to sleep alot. I'm not meant to hear but she loud and I wake up for a pee pee."

“I love your mommy very much.” He said. “I just want to give her some time.”

"But she happy to see you. It raining and she outside still. Mummy doesn't have coat or shoes on." Raven pouted.

“Okay fine.” Raven and Jughead walked outside. Betty was sitting out in the rain. Jughead took off his jacket and put it around Betty’s shoulders."Baby go inside you'll get sick. We can't have that can we?"

"No but..." Betty interrupted her. "No buts mummy is coming. She just needs some air."

“Okay.” Raven said. Raven ran back inside to Kevin and Veronica. Jughead slowly walked back inside, glancing back at Betty."Juggie, why now?" She asked.

“I’m in a good place now.”

"She's turning four." She whispered.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"I hope it was worth it. I managed to look after a baby and get a journalist job."Jughead didn’t say anything."Was it worth it?" She asked.

“I don’t know.”Betty wiped her tears nodding.“I wasn’t okay, Betty. Every day I wanted to kill myself.”

"I missed you" She whispered. 

“I missed you too.”He whispered.

"Least you were okay. "She whispered.

“Yeah, I guess.”

"She asked about you the other day."

“She did?”

"Yeah." She whispered wiping her tears. “What.... what did she say?”

"Asked if she had a daddy. Asked if you were mean and loved me. She even asked me if you'll come back." Betty cried.

“Well..... I came back.”

"For her." Betty smiled faintly.

“For you too.”

"Let's be real you didn't." Betty cried uncontrollably.“I did. I.... I never stopped loving you.”

"It didn't feel like it Jug. I struggled, boy did I struggle." Betty uttered.

“I’m sorry.... I know I’m terrible and you hate me but really.... I’m sorry.”

"I couldn't never hate you. I am just hurt that I wasn't good enough for you."

“That’s not true.”

"You ran from her right in front of me." Betty teared up. “I know.” He whispered."Just go to her."

Jughead just nodded and walked inside. Betty held his jacket closer towards him as she smelt it. He still smelled the same. Betty just held his jacket close. Meanwhile inside Raven didn't listen she snook out to her mum. Raven sat next to her.

"It's okay mummy to be sad. You love him." Raven whispered hugging her. Betty just hugged her."Daddy loves you too. You'll see tomorrow. I'm off to bed, me sleepy."

Raven kissed her goodnight before the three year old got herself ready for bed. The following day she was up at the crack of dawn in excitement. 

Jughead had gone back to his hotel room when Raven was asleep. He was going to meet them at the party. It was half five when he got a call that woke him up. "I'm so sorry Juggie but she wants you here." Betty said.

“Oh.... okay.”

"She said she rather have her daddy watch her open her presents rather than me. She's not a morning person at all. She's sassy and snappy." She whispered trying not to cry.

“I’ll be over in a little bit.” He whispered."I have breakfast ready don't eat."

“Okay.”

"Jug I would like to apologise for yesterday. I know you did what's best due you and you're mental health. I... It was just a shock. I also owe you a whole wardrobe back."

“No it’s okay. You can keep everything.”

"Juggie it's your sherpa." Betty smiled giggling. "You'd want that back."

“You can have it.”

"Don't be silly. Come get you're jacket whilst you sort miss grouchy out." Betty smiled faintly.

20 minutes later Jughead had arrived. Betty let him in and guided him to the living room.“Hey Raven.” He said when he saw her on the couch. 

"Daddy!" Raven cheered. Jughead smiled and hugged her. Betty walked in with Raven's clothes. "Can I get a hug?" She asked. Jughead didn't know what to say. "Oh it doesn't matter then. At least can I get a hug from the birthday girl before I braid our princess hair?"

Raven ran up to her and hugged her. Betty smiled as she hugged her. "Happy birthday munchkin. Now let's sit down and do you're hair." Betty kissed her cheek.

"Can daddy do it?"

Betty couldn't help but laugh. "Daddy doesn't know how." Betty smiled. Jughead just pouted. "Hey I might!" He said.

"Do you?"

"No but I can learn."

“I’ll teach you.” Betty said.

"Okay." He smiled.

"I'll do one braid you do the other." Betty told him.

Betty sat and taught Jughead a step by step way in how to braid her hair. He tried so hard, it took five attempts but he did it. Raven pulled them both in for a group hug."Thank you mummy and daddy." She kissed them both.

"How about you get in to your party clothes and call us if you need help?" Betty suggested.

Raven got her clothes and ran to the bathroom to get ready leaving the adults to talk. Betty and Jughead sat on the couch."Thank you for coming. She was being a handful."

“No problem.”

"Juggie." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Betty pulled him in for a hug. She needed to feel him close. Jughead hugged her back."I'm so proud of you. You got published." She whispered as she glanced at his lips.

“Thank you.”

Last night when everyone left seeing Jughead made her feel extremely sexually frustrated. She pulled her phone out listening to a video she took on a date as she began to masturbate. She blushed when the thought came to mind as she checked him out. Jughead glanced at her lips.

"What? Are you ready to face annoying sticky three year olds and stuck up mothers?" She smiled.

"Are you one of those stuck mum's?" He teased.

"Oh that's it. You never thought so when I had you stuck up me." She smiled.

"You didn't." He laughed.

"Maybe I did." She shrugged smiling.

For a few moments it felt like they're back in college at the start of their relationship. It felt nice almost like a moment to breath properly for a few seconds before getting sucked back into reality.

"Hey birthday girl. I have a present for you but you have to ask mummy if you're allowed it." Jughead smiled.

“Mommy?” Raven gave her a cute pouty look.

Betty just took a photo of her before saying anything.

"Oh I don't know. What do you say Juggie does mummy be nice?" Betty teased. Jughead just smiled at her.

"Please!"

"Go on then." Betty smiled.

Jughead got up quickly and headed outside to get it out of his car. He knew he should have asked Betty first but he brought a box in. Inside it was a puppy bulldog. He also brought her a card saying they're going to Disney land.

“A puppy!” Raven smiled. Jughead smiled and gave her the card. Betty just looked at him and smiled. Raven then opened the card up to loads of Disney princesses and it said guess where we're going?

"Disney?"

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"Seriously Juggie?"

“Yep.”Betty just pouted. "How am I meant to top these gifts now? The ballet lessons probably won't." She whispered.

“I haven’t been here for the past three years Betts. Consider this each birthday gift combined.”

"Fine." Betty smiled.

"Hotdog!" Raven shouted.

"How did she know that's my old pets name?"

"She doesn't." Betty told him. "It's perfect Ravy." Betty smiled at her.

"It is."Jughead just smiled.

Betty just leaned over and kissed him. She decided that she missed him too much. Jughead was caught off guard at first but then kissed her back. Betty deepened the kiss and smiled.

"I always knew you'd find you're way home but I never expected to get hurt whilst you did."

“I’m so sorry, Betts.”

"It's not okay but I expected it a long time ago." She whispered. Jughead just nodded and pulled away."Come back I want to be close to you." Betty pouted.

Jughead stepped closer."I love you too." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her again. Raven looked up and cheered. She ran over to them and hugged their legs. Betty and Jughead both just smiled."I love you too." Raven pouted as Jughead picked her up.

“I love you, Raven.” Jughead smiled.

"I love you too, Ravy." Betty added.

Betty couldn't help but smile. Jughead was finally ready and it wasn't too late. They can walk it back and they will. They'll take each moment by moment in this little family of three that she adores so much. Once a family of two has finally founded its way back to a family of three.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty and Jughead were slowly getting back to how they were. They had moved back to New York with Jughead as Betty got a job offer to be a journalist on the most successful news show in New York.

They've been going slow but that's what's best for them. Raven was the spitting image of Jughead and he finds it funny he just can't help at how ironic it is.

They were all currently at Eves shop as they were getting a new book for that week. It's a traditional that they had just started.

Jughead was carrying Raven so she could see the high up shelves of books. Betty popped up as she pulled a book out and scared her. She screamed dropping the book on Jughead's foot. Jughead just laughed softly.

"Mummy! That's not funny."

“It’s a little funny.” Jughead teased, tickling Raven.

"See Daddy thinks so." Betty kissed her. 

Raven just pouted. Jughead kissed her cheek and Betty kissed the other one. They all continued on to look for books. They all found one each before going to pay for it.

They would be meeting everyone at the park for a picnic. They all decided to walk there. Raven held her parents hands as they navigated through the busy streets of New York.

Jughead smiled at Betty. They’ve been taking things really slow and have only shared sweet kisses and nothing more. He knew that they couldn't have adult time with her unless they got a baby sitter. It doesn't really bother him.

"Uncle Kevy!"

“Hey Raven!” Kevin smiled picking her up."Have you got a boyfriend yet?" She asked.

"Have you?" He teased back.

"Nope daddy said I'm not allowed to date until I'm 17."She smiled.

“Yep.” Jughead said.

"Daddy's a wise man." Kevin said. "Yes I have he's over there buts shush. I need to tell B."

Raven smiled as she went to go say hi to Veronica and Archie.“Hi Raven!” Veronica smiled.

"Auntie V so pretty." She smiled.

“You’re the pretty one.” Veronica smiled, picking her up."I know, I have beautiful on the inside too." She smiled.

Betty couldn't help but smile with pride as she leaned her head on Jughead's shoulder as Hotdog sat at there feet. Jughead wrapped his arms around her."She's definitely our girl." Jughead smiled.

"Yep."

Raven ran up to Fangs and pulled him to the group. She knew Fangs as Jughead's friend from college but not Kevin's boyfriend.

"Hey handsome." Fangs kissed Kevin.

“Hey babe.” Kevin smiled. Betty smiled at them. Kevin finally found happiness.“Me and Arch have some news.” Veronica smiled.

"Wait are you pregnant or engaged?" Betty asked. 

“Both!” Veronica smiled.

"Me have a cousin!" Raven danced.

There was an encour of congratulations. "How did he propose?" Betty asked.

“He took me out on a date and asked me. It was the same night I was going to tell him I was pregnant.”

"I'm happy for you guys." Betty smiled.

“Thanks, B.”

"Mummy needs a wedding. She's been looking at dresses." Raven smiled.

"Ravy that was our secret."

Jughead just smiled at both of them. Betty just smiled at him. Raven came to sit on Betty's lap.

"How do you want to be proposed to B and Kev?"Veronica asked.

“Something simple.” Kevin said. “I don’t know. How about you, B?”

"I've never really thought about it." Betty smiled. "I guess I would want my little girl there. Somewhere that we appreciate the three off us. I wouldn't really mind. I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon. I'm just looking at the gorgeous dresses appreciate the gorgeous skills." Betty smiled.

“I want mommy to marry daddy.” Raven said.

"You just want to wear a little dress." Betty teased.

"Duh."Everyone just smiled. 

Later on Jughead decided to take Raven on a walk. He was taking her to a jewellery shop.“Where are we going, daddy?”She asked smiling. 

"Well I was planning on asking mummy to marry me at Disney but I want you to design her ring." Jughead smiled.

“Really?”

"Yep."Jughead told her.

Raven started to do a happy dance that looked exactly like Betty's. She pulled Jughead into the store as she skipped into the shop.

Raven was so excited as she looked at rings. She examined each ring. She said what she liked and dislike about them. She settled on wanting a rose gold band with a blue diamond as it reminds her of her dad's eyes.

Jughead put in and order for that design in Betty’s size."You did so good Raven but it's our secret."

"Okay. My lips are sealed Daddy."

"That's my princess."

Jughead took her home and got her ready for bed. It was a long day,Jughead was sat reading to her as she slowly fell asleep. Once she was asleep he headed to Betty in the living room.

“Hey baby.” Jughead said.

"Hey handsome. I just finished your book."

“What did you think?”

"I cried, you have a phenomenonal talent." Betty smiled.

“Thank you.” He kissed her.

"Its no problem. She can read it when she's older." Betty kissed him back.

"I agree."

"This is nice." Betty said as she leaned on him.

Betty never thought this would be possible but she's so thankful that this is possible. They've gotten into a routine and it worked. They grew happier and happier each day. Betty missed New York, she's happy she's back home with her family.

"It is." Jughead whispered.

Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty kissed Jughead back as her hand trailed into his hair. She knocked his beanie off as she giggled. Jughead picked her up and carried her into their room. This is the first time since being back together they've had a moment of privacy between the couple.

Betty and Jughead spent all night making love quitly not wanting to wake up their daughter. Jughead was so thankful to hold her close. He couldn't believe in a few months that he'll ask her for her hand in marriage.

It meant that their little family of three can become officially as Betty will have the same name. She'll soon become Elizabeth Jones instead of Cooper.


	7. Chapter 7

A year later everything is finally perfect. They’re going to Disney in a few days and Jughead is planning to propose. They wanted to wait till Raven was five so she'll remember more of the trip. Betty and Raven were currently asleep on the plane.

Jughead was reading a book. Raven stirred awake as she stretched knocking the book out his hands. Jughead just laughed softly and picked it back up.

"Daddy." She yawned. "Read me a story."

"Of course babs."

Jughead placed her on his knees as they read a story together. Betty slept the entire flight which was a first for her. Jughead didn't mind because she needed the sleep more than he did.

Once the plane landed Betty woke up abruptly due to the landing. Raven and Jughead couldn't help but laugh softly at her.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Jughead teased.

"Hey handsome." Betty smiled kissing him.

"Mummy we're here!" Raven cheered.

“I know princess.” Betty smiled hugging her.

Raven got up off of Jughead’s lap as she pulled her parents up to get off the plane. Once they were off the plane Raven ran inside the airport. She was egar to get out and onto the resort.

They went and got their baggage before leaving the airport. Raven was so excited she kept jumping every chance she got. She was so excited to meet Rapunzel. She was her favourite Disney princess. She loved that she didn't need a Prince but she fell in love with a random and not a prince.

Betty and Jughead loved that Rapunzel was her favourite princess. It was Betty's favourite Disney princess too and for the exact same reason. Ravon also liked rapunzel because she reminded her of her mother because of her beauty.

They got to the resort and put their bags in their room. Raven wouldn't stop nagging them until they went and explored the resort. So that's exactly what they did. Betty and Jughead held her hand tightly and gave her their number just in case she got lost. Jughead smiled at his girls as he saw their eyes lit up in awe.

They all walked around together. Raven was so in awe she was gobsmacked. Jughead knew that this is without the doubt so far one of the best trips he's been on.

Raven whispered to Jughead. She tugged him aside as they got a donut. "You should ask mummy to marry you in Repunzel Tower." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

"Yay!" Raven smiled cheering.

Raven and Jughead headed back to Betty with a micki mouse pretzel for her. Betty smiled at them. Raven held her hand as she took them to the tower.

Once they were in the tower Betty and Revan were in awe of it. Jughead took loads of photos of his girls as he loved how happy and relaxed they were.

"It's beautiful mummy."

“It really is.” Betty smiled.

"Thank you daddy. I love this trip." Raven smiled as she went to go hug her father. "It beautiful."

"Just like my girls then."

"Aww Juggie."Betty smiled joining the hug.

"I love you two." Jughead smiled.

"We love you daddy." Raven smiled.

Jughead just smiled and hugged them."Mummy look its Repunzel!" Raven pointed.

“Yeah.” Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled back at them. Jughead took a few pictures of them. He hasn't seen them smile as wide as he has today. Jughead reached his hand in his pocket and felt the ring box. He was waiting for the perfect time.

He decided to do it over lunch. He would place it on her Disney inspired food. They spent the rest of the morning walking around. Jughead and Raven were both complaining about being hungry.

"Fine, let's get food you monster." Jughead smiled and kissed her. They went to get food. Jughead couldn’t stop smiling at how happy Betty and Raven are. "Food!"

The waitress came with the food. Jughead took Betty's plate and placed the ring on top. Raven and Jughead both started to eat right away. Betty looked down at her plate in confusion.

“Juggie?” 

“I don’t have a big speech planned out for this but everything is finally right in the world. There’s only one things that’s missing. Will you marry me?”

"Say yes mummy!" Raven cheered.

"Yes!" Jughead placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. Betty smiled into the kiss as Raven came to sit on her lap.

"Do you like the ring?"

“I love it.”

"Guess who designed it?" Jughead asked.

"You."

"Nope."

"It was me!" Raven cheered.

“I love it princess.” Betty hugged her.

"Yay."

“You actually managed to keep a secret for once.” Betty teased her.

"Oh." She pouted.Betty just smiled and hugged her."Mummy will be a Jones."

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"It's about time." Betty teased.

“I love you.”

"I love you too." She smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." Jughead said as he leaned over and kissed her. Raven started Gipping and pretended to be sick. "Eww! Get a room!" She pouted.

"Nope." Betty teased kissing Jughead again. "Daddy taste good."

"So does mummy."

“Ewww!” Raven squealed.

"Oh shush." Betty giggled. Betty and Jughead just smiled at each other."I get to wear a pretty dress with mummy!" Raven smiled.

“Yeah, you do, princess.” Jughead smiled.

Raven started to do her happy dance as she shoved fries in her mouth. Both Jughead and Betty couldn't help but laugh. 

“I love you both so much.” Jughead said.

"I love you daddy." Raven hugged him.

"I love you too Juggie." Betty said as she teared up.

"Aww baby don't cry." Jughead leaned over and wiped her tears away. "I can't help it I'm just so happy. Look at my little perfect family."

Everything was finally right in the world for them. Betty and Jughead both couldn’t stop smiling. Jughead just looked over at her and kissed her than Raven. He couldn't believe that all of this happened through that one and only awful college party he ever want to.

If he's being honest he also should thank Veronica. Betty is Veronica's best friend and if Veronica didn't have one good friend which was her. He definitely wouldn't have found anyone like her.

It's funny how this all started out. He was just the best friends brother, but now he's the man Betty Cooper is going to share the rest of her life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic as much as we've enjoyed writing it.


End file.
